1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal apparatus and a processing program thereof that can control a display mode of a screen easily and suitably.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a terminal apparatus (for example, a mobile terminal, a digital camera) that displays a plurality of screens simultaneously or displays a single screen is known. Such terminal apparatus involves a need to instruct by a user operation whether to display a plurality of screens simultaneously or displaying a new screen switching from the screen on display, when a display instruction of a new screen is made while a certain screen is being displayed. As a conventional prior art of this type, for example, an apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open (Kokai) Patent Publication No. 05-346998 that sequentially displays monitor screens in windows that are stored in a screen memory when a screen guide request is inputted, and that displays the requested monitor screen switching from the monitor screen that is currently being displayed when a screen switch request is inputted.
In the mean time, in the conventional prior art disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open (Kokai) Patent Publication No. 05-346998 as described above, if the user wants to further display a plurality of screens simultaneously, the user must specify the display layout of the plurality of screens by the user operation. In other words, since the user must operate every time when instructing whether to display the screens simultaneously or to display a new screen by switching, or when instructing the display layout, such bothering operation puts a burden on the user. In other words, the conventional prior art has a drawback that the display mode of the screen cannot be controlled easily and suitably.